edfandomcom-20200215-history
Every Which Way But Ed
"Every Which Way But Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 104th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds get lost in Eddy and the Kids' flashbacks, so they try to find a way to get back to where they are supposed to be. Plot In a peaceful night in Edd's House, Edd shows Ed the marvels of static electricity, then Edd ask Ed for him to try. Ed began shuffleling his feet on Edd's carpet and he began to gain static electricity, but unfortunately for Edd being Ed, he ends up taking it too far and accidentally blows Edd's house to smithereens (and takes out the power too in the process). Eddy then comes along and shows off a Jawbreaker. A curious Edd then asks him where he got it from. Eddy states that he got it from Jonny on his way home from detention and pulls in a flashback to explain how. Eddy walks home from school with a dunce cap but he soon takes it off, crushes it and throws it to the ground while grumbling about the teachers. Eddy then sees Jonny 2x4 with the jawbreaker. Eddy then attempts to eat it, but Jonny catches him so he seemingly leaves until he finds some wood paint. He covers himself in wood paint to look like Plank. While Jonny isn't looking, Eddy throws Plank into a tree and replaces Plank with himself covered in wood paint On his way with Jonny, he tries to eat the jawbreaker but he accidentally eats Jonny's head. Jonny then thinks "Plank" is acting weird because of a chip in his head caused by an incident in Rolf's place. Jonny then flashes back to when it happened as Plank wanted to get kicks and be an engine piston in Rolf's Tractor. During Jonny playing with Rolf's tractor, Rolf is showing Kevin and Nazz a giant squash. Suddenly, Rolf's tractor goes awry. Seeing this, Rolf warns Jonny to unhand his tractor. Jonny uses a garden hose as a lasso rope to stop the tractor, but ends up getting Plank shoots into Rolf's teeth pounding him into the squash he was showing Nazz and Kevin. Jonny then rescues Plank but a chip of wood to fall from his head and Jonny is hurt and angry because Plank got brain damaged due to this, which Rolf is confused at. Nazz then remarks that Rolf looks like her (he got squished into the giant squash he was showing to Nazz and Kevin) when she was chubby, Kevin at first doesn't know what she is talking about, but then quickly remembers that time. He flashes back to that time period, where a really obese Nazz rope-swings into the creek, landing on Kevin and creating a wave force that takes all the water out of the creek. A younger Rolf tells Jimmy (who does not have a retainer in the flashback) that this all resembles his lazy good-for-nothing youth. Rolf then flashes back to his home country happily swinging from a large pole being held by a goat; the Eds then appear and are surprised because Eddy was clearly not remembering this. Ed then tells them that they were standing next to a hole in the wall. Ed then flashes him back to an alley where he creates a hole in the fence and tries to reenact where they were originally. When Edd sees the stand full of items disguised as sweets, he realizes Ed unfortunately flashed back to the day in which a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth, and caused him to have to wear a retainer. After Jimmy's teeth broke due to biting on a bowling pin (disguised as a creamhorn), Ed immediately remembers that time, but then suddenly remembers the pain that Sarah inflicted on them for that. Sarah then closes in on the Eds to beat them up, but Eddy saves them by flashing back to a time where they locked her in a locker, but unfortunately, he forgets that she broke out, because she had boxing class that day. Ed then remembers the bigger pain from that time and starts running away. He then shifts them back to the last flashback. He then proceeds to keep doing that to get back to their original moment but he runs too fast (due to misinterpreting what Edd said about his speed), causing them to flash back way too far. The Eds have now unfortunately flashed back to the day where Edd first met Ed and Eddy which was way back when they were toddlers. Eddy then remembers his first scam, "Bottomwess Ed" and decides to scam Edd like before, but Edd is not tempted to cough up because it already happened to him once. Edd then tries to recollect where and when they were supposed to be, but Ed then drops his house on him as per Eddy's request. Eddy is ensuring he will forget the past experience and pay up like how the event was supposed to go. It works as Edd then acts as if he never remembered the event and does what is supposed to happen. When Eddy is showing him the scam Edd pays two quarters saying that it would be impossible to eat a TV, Ed then accidentally eats Eddy along with the TV, causing Edd to run off ill. Eddy then shouts at Ed to remember something while being chewed up and swallowed as the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': times throughout the episode "Zappity Zap Zap!" ---- *'Ed': electrocuting Edd, leaving him badly burnt, blowing up his house in an electrical mushroom cloud, and sending an electrical shock throughout the Cul-de-Sac "Tag! You're it!" ---- *'Rolf': adoringly at the huge yellow squash "Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights! Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash. Cry, cry if you must. For Rolf would cry too at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family!" and Kevin stare blankly "You may kiss it if you like." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny on his tractor and runs outside to confront him "Jonny the Wood Boy, unhand Rolf's tractor!" ---- *'Jonny': as a chip falls out of Plank "Look what you did to Plank! He's got brain damage!" Rolf: confused "The wood has a brain?" ---- *'Ed': a sheep "Woolly bully!" Eddy: confused "How the heck'd we get here!? This isn't what I was remembering." Edd: "I'm confused, Eddy. You originally were flashing back to something you remembered. What was it?" Eddy: "I can't remember now. First Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz, and now Rolf." Ed: "Oh oh! I know! We were standing next to a… hole in the wall… right after a big… boom, remember?" the next scene, the Eds Super Sweeeeets scam ---- *'Edd': coming back from the locker incident "Weren't we just here?" Eddy: up and looks at the bowling ball "I think Ed just flashed us backwards or something." Ed: cheerfully "You bet your sweet bippy I did!" hits him with a bowling ball and it sticks to his face Eddy: "Hey, what did I tell ya?! Only I'm supposed to remember stuff!" Ed: to run off screen only to rewind the previous flashback panels "Run away! Face sucking bowling ball!" Eddy: "Hey! Lumpy's got it right. he's rewinding us back to start." Edd: cautiously "Yes, well. Just mind your speed, Ed." Ed: Edd "Speed Ed? That's me!" accelerate very fast, Edd and Eddy fell behind Edd: "Ed! WAIT!" stops and looks back with a dumb look on his face while scenes continue to whiz past him ---- *'Young Eddy': Little Edd the 'Bottomwess Ed' scam "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomwess Ed eat this humungous TV set. For you, only a quarter!" Young Edd: "I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" Young Ed: "In your hat, bucko!" Ed pierces through the T.V. with his fork and Eddy attached and prepares to eat it with Eddy "Yum!" Young Eddy: "What the?! ED!" shoves the T.V. and Eddy into his mouth and starts chewing 'Young Edd': "Good Lord, I'm gonna be ill!" back into his house Young Eddy: inside Ed's mouth "Remember something, stupid! REMEMBER!" Time Periods (In Order) *Eddy flashes back to when he scammed the Jawbreaker off Jonny 2x4. *Jonny 2x4 flashes back to when Plank got the chip in his forehead. *Kevin flashes back to when Nazz was chubby. *Rolf flashes back to when he was in his lazy youth. *Ed flashes back to when one of Eddy's scam ruined Jimmy's teeth. *Eddy (frightened) flashed them back when they locked Sarah in a locker. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth, again. *Ed accidentally goes too fast and flashes them back to when Edd first moved in and met Ed and Eddy and also when Eddy's Bottomless Ed scam started. Trivia/Goofs *It is never revealed how Eddy and Ed met even though we see how Edd met Ed and Eddy. *This episode reveals a lot about the cast, such as Kevin's hair, Jonny's hair, Jimmy's accident, Nazz's obesity, Plank's missing chip, Rolf's youth and a little bit of what it looked like, and the Eds as small kindergarten kids when they first met. *Eddy's scamming seemed to start early in his childhood, which says something about when Bro started the lessons alluded to in "Ed in a Halfshell." *The time period that starts at Edd's House go to the right when it goes back in time. But when Ed runs past Edd's house, to the left, they come even longer back in time. This is an error since they should be going into the future in that case, not the past. *While Ed is quickly flashing back, the second to last one shows Jonny with his head caught in the monkey-bars. This is Jonny as a baby because if you look careful enough, you can see he has more hair than he does now. He is also wearing a diaper, and Plank is also there with him. But since Ed goes really fast, most viewers will not notice. **This is the second time Jonny gets his head stuck in the monkey bars. The first was in "See No Ed". *Young Ed is also seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *When Edd was badly burnt, he was back to normal when Eddy shows Ed and Edd the jawbreaker. *The flashback at the end of the episode shows Edd has been wearing his hat before he met Ed and Eddy. This possibly vetoes its theoretical relation to the mysterious "dodgeball incident". *When Kevin performs a complex dive bomb into the swimming hole he air guitars and calls it 'The Guitar Solo', he then sings "Ding-a-ling-dang-my-ding-a-long-ding-dong", which could be a possible reference to metal band Ministry's famous song 'Jesus Built my Hotrod'. *In Rolf's flashback, when Ed is climbing the pole he's wearing the bunny slippers, but when he was being swung at the top of the pole he was wearing his regular shoes. *The clock in the title card is backwards, resembling as traveling back to time to go back to the most memorable moments. *There are many fourth wall breaks in this episode, mainly when the next flashback scene is pulled. *In Rolf's flashback, when Ed picks up one of the sheep and calls it a "Woolly Bully", this is a possible reference to the rock and roll song of the same name. *75th time the Kankers were not seen. *Ed said "Zappity zap zap!" three times in this episode. *The Kankers were the only people not shown in a flashback. *Edd, Jimmy and Sarah were the only ones that did not pull a flashback in this episode, but were seen in several flashbacks. *This episode explains why Jonny said "I did it again, huh, buddy?" in "Rent-a-Ed." *The skunk is possibly reused from "Sorry, Wrong Ed." *Near the end when Young Edd meets Young Ed and Young Eddy, you can see some houses still being built such as Jimmy's. This may hint whether Jimmy is from Peach Creek or not. *Goof: When The Eds were in Rolf's flashback, Eddy said Nazz was one of the people that stole his flashback when it was Kevin who stole his flashback. *This is the second time that Ed lifted a house up. The first time was in "Cry Ed". *When Sarah breaks the Ed's Super Sweeeeets scam stand, the debris was within the Lane. When Ed pulled the flashback to the aftermath, the debris were on the outside of the lane. *Eddy's shocking "buzz bob" is seen again in this episode. The first time was in "Fool on the Ed". *This is the only episode where Edd's House was destroyed. *Edd is teaching Ed how static electricity works even though Ed appeared to already know how to do so in "An Ed in a Halfshell", but considering Ed's personality, he might have forgotten how it works by this point. People who had Flashbacks #Eddy #Jonny 2x4 #Nazz and Kevin #Rolf #Ed Gallery The Kids' Flashbacks Eddy remember.jpg| Eddy Stealing a jawbreaker Jonny remember.jpg| Jonny 2x4 Messing around on Rolf's Tractor Kevin Remember.jpg| Kevin An obese Nazz Rolfs-homeland-jpg.jpg| Rolf The Old Country Eds Sweeeeets.jpg| Ed The scam "Eds Sweeeeets" Sarah closed.jpg| Eddy (again) Sarah trapped in a Locker Young Eds.jpg| Ed (again) As Toddlers Young Characters Young Ed.jpg| Young Ed Young Edd.png| Young Edd Young Eddy.png| Young Eddy baby jonny.jpg| Young Jonny Other Pictures Ed's electric unibrow.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap THE EVIL FINGER!.png|Ed's electric finger. NDVD 227.JPG|"Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Eddy looks like plank!.png|Eddy acting like Plank! Plank as an engine piston.png|Plank wanted to be an engine piston. ROLF ATE PLANK!.png|"Give me Plank back you meanie!" Skunk.png|Eddy giving Ed a skunk instead of a jawbreaker. Jonny on Rolf's Tractor.png|Jonny in the tractor with Plank in the engine. Video t8tyohYNIMQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 5